Seduciendo a Winry
by Andytrips
Summary: Cuando el caliente hombre sensual acaricia íntimamente a Winry dentro de sus sueños, termina resultando ser un verdadero hombre de carne y hueso en su cama, ¿será una locura a la luz de la luna o es que ella simplemente es una chica muy afortunada?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Argumento

Hola Chicos! Ésta es mi primer fic de Fullmetal Alchemist con mis personajes favoritos y es una adaptación de una novela que me encanta y tiene mucho erotismo y sexo explícito *.* Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Advertencia: La historia contiene lemon y sexo

explícita.

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Hiromu

Arakawa. Al final les revelaré el/la autor

ARGUMENTO:

Cuando el caliente hombre sensual acaricia

íntimamente a Winry dentro de sus sueños,

termina resultando ser un verdadero hombre de

carne y hueso en su cama, ¿será una locura a la luz de la luna o es que ella simplemente es una chica muy afortunada? ¿Debería sentirse ofendida de que este hombre sólo quiera una cabalgata a la luz de la luna con cualquier mujer disponible, o dejarlo tomarla mientras su corazón lo desee?

La mujer en los brazos de Edward es diferente a

cualquiera que él haya tenido antes. Seducir a

Winry en la sumisión se convierte en un erótico

desafío que no puede resistir. Pero alguien más quiere a Winry y eso no tiene nada que ver con el sexo.

¿Puede la lujuria ser amor? ¿Ella puede

mantenerse fuera de problemas el tiempo

suficiente para averiguarlo?


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 1

-Oh, dios , no pares- Por favor no pares...- Winry Rockbell gemía mientras apretaba la cabeza del hombre contra su pecho. Su boca era tan caliente e insistente como sus labios chupando duro en sus pezones mientras sus dedos suavemente le acariciaban el clítoris. ¿Su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo! Winry gritaba alto y abría sus piernas más ampliamente para acomodarlo. Cualquier cosa que este hombre quisiera la podría tener. Ella era total y completamente suya. Este era un infierno de sueño y no había forma de que ella quisiera despertarse ahora y arruinarlo negándole el acceso.

A Edward Elirc le ocurría que la mujer contorsionándose ardiente y desnuda debajo de él no era quién inicialmente pensó que era. Él pensaba, mientras trepaba por el enrejado y atravesaba la oscura ventana del dormitorio de la casa de Rose Thomas, que encontraría a su antigua amante Rose en esta cama. Eso era simplemente lógico. Después de todo, ésta era la casa de ella y él había trepado a través de la ventana de su dormitorio muchas noches antes para tener lo que llamaba una "cabalgata a la luz de la luna". Pero esta vez era diferente. Dentro de las penumbras de la luz de la luna que brillaba a través de las ventanas, él supo que esas deliciosas y llenas curvas debajo de él no pertenecían a su ex amante. Intrigante...

Edward debería haber sabido que las piernas entre las que él estaba no le pertenecían a Rose. Pero estaba oscuro y él no había visto a Rose por algún tiempo, por lo que terminó asumiendo que ella había ganado un poco de peso en algunas provocativas y sexys áreas. Edward sabía que los cuerpos tenían el hábito de expandirse y contraerse. y el cuerpo desnudo debajo de él era todo lo que un hombre podría querer... grandes y besables pechos, un húmedo y complaciente coño, y suaves y fuertes muslos que podrían atraer y sujetar a un hombre inmóvil mientras empujaba duro dentro de esta mujer. Así que mientras él había estado sorprendido y complacido por las generosas curvas que encontró en sus manos. no fue hasta que la mujer gimió en voz alta que él salió de su error. Sin embargo, animado por la respuesta de la mujer, Edward no estaba inclinado a detenerse.

-Por favor...- La dura y larga polla que pulsaba contra la parte interior del muslo de Winry era tan real y llena que ella la quería adentro suyo ahora. Si alguien la despertara de este sueño antes de que su amante soñado la folle, ella lo mataría. Estaba ardiendo por el deseo de este hombre.

-¿Por favor qué, bebé?- Edward canturreó dulcemente mientras sus labios se deslizaban arriba de la suave piel de su cuello-

Winry se estremeció en respuesta.

-Te quiero...

Edward deslizó los dedos dentro de su vagina. Ella estaba húmeda y resbaladiza y más que lista para él. Quien quiera que fuera ella, él la quería ahora-

-¿Qué tanto me deseas adentro de ti?

-Realmente mucho... -Los dedos que suavemente empujaban adentro y afuera de su cuerpo se sentían tremendamente buenos y fantásticamente reales mientras ella ejercía presión sobre su mano, queriendo succionarlo adentro.

Edward apenas podía ver a la mujer a la luz de la luna, pero la forma de sus hombros y pechos cuando ella se arqueó hacia él, ansiosa por su toque, cautivaron a Edward. Se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó.

Cuando la lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca, Winry gimió.

-El mejor beso que alguna vez... -Sus párpados se agitaron abriéndose para mirar a su amante soñado. Tenía que asegurarse de recordar a este hombre. En lugar de un amante de verdad en su vida, sólo este sueño la mantendría sexualmente satisfecha por días enteros. Cabello dorado, hombros anchos y... cuando sus ojos se abrieron completamente vio el brillo lujurioso en los de él. Esto parecía debido al sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos y a sus dedos moviéndose insistentemente dentro de ella. ¿Por qué no podría sentirse así en todos sus sueños? Espera un momento. ¿Debería estar sintiendo todo esto? ¿Su boca, sus manos, la polla contra su pierna? Era un sueño, ¿verdad? No podía ser algo más ¿no?

-Oh, bebé, tú eres algo diferente. -La boca de Edward estaba otra vez succionando duro en su hinchado pezón. La mano libre acariciaba su otro pecho y por abajo del abultamiento de sus caderas. Él deseaba deslizar su polla dentro del caliente núcleo de ella.

Winry apoyó las manos sobre los hombros terriblemente reales de su hombre soñado. Cálidos, suaves y fuertes. Pasó las manos hacia abajo por su pecho para sentir los latidos del corazón... ¿Latidos del corazón? ¿Sientes latidos del corazón en los sueños? Uh-oh... ¿Qué si...?

-No eres un sueño... - Eso fue tanto una declaración como una pregunta. Ella quería ser racional y lógica pero la intensa necesidad dolorosa entre sus piernas la hacía abrirse a sugerencias. Si él fuera un sueño entonces la pastilla para dormir que había tomado más temprano debería ser recetada a cada mujer en el planeta si un hombre como éste fuera a visitar sus sueños.

-Seré cualquier cosa que quieras. -Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó otra vez.

Ok, eso sonaba no sólo sexy y provocador, sino también muy parecido a la realidad. Winry empujó contra su pecho, rompiendo el beso, su mente daba vueltas. ¿Esto era un sueño o realidad? Si fuera un sueño no debería tener importancia que ella se permitiera soñar con hacer el amor. Si fuera la realidad entonces este hombre tenía un montón de explicaciones que dar y ella iba a estar más frustrada que el infierno.

-Dime lo que quieres, bebé. -La boca de Edward volvió a sus pechos.

-Bien, más definitivamente para empezar, -Ella casi dijo. Cuándo él la chupaba de esa manera ella no podía pensar, especialmente cuando había una real, viva y terriblemente grande polla en contra del interior de su muslo. Winry se pellizcó. Un repentino dolor, seguido por el horror y la vergüenza, salieron disparados a través de ella.

-¡Mierda, eres real!- Winry gritó en voz alta mientras intentaba salir gateando por debajo del gran hombre desnudo-. ¡Deja de chuparme! -Ella le empujó la cabeza alejándolo de su pecho, rompiendo la succión de su boca. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? Ella no era así. Bueno, no lo había sido por mucho tiempo y no iba a empezar con algún desconocido-. ¡Quítate de arriba mío!

Edward se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ella pensaba que él era un sueño. Comenzó a reírse mientras rodaba lejos de ella y se ponía de lado.

-¡No le veo la gracia! ¿Siempre deambulas desnudo dentro del dormitorio de una mujer desconocida e intentas tener sexo con ella? -Winry deseaba haber tenido la sensatez de ponerse un camisón pero había estado tan caliente cuando se fue a la cama, y no había esperado que alguien irrumpiera adentro y comenzase a besar su cuerpo desnudo de esta manera.

-No hubo un "intento" en esto. Tú estabas dispuesta.

-¡Pensé que estaba soñando! -Bueno, no era realmente una gran defensa cuando ella lo había estado incitando a tomarla.

-¿Así que eso hace una diferencia, ah? -Edward se inclinó y suavemente le dio un golpecito a uno de sus rosados e hinchados pezones y la observó saltar.

-¡Para con eso! -Winry abofeteó su mano alejándola. Se estiró por encima y encendió la luz del lado de la cama-,¡Infierno ensangrentado! -La primera cosa en la que sus ojos se fijaron fue en la polla más grande que ella alguna vez había visto. Que él la deseaba no cabía ninguna duda. Estaba erecto, duro y listo para seguir. Se preguntaba cómo incluso lo acomodaría adentro suyo. No es que ella fuera a seguir, ella no tenía sexo con cualquier hombre. Ésta era simplemente una de esas preguntas sobre la teoría de la relatividad que su maestro de matemáticas siempre le advertía que necesitaría contestar cuando se convirtiera en una adulta. ¿Quién hubiese sabido que su maestro se había estado refiriendo a situaciones como éstas? Maldita vergüenza, ella era mala en matemáticas. No es que su falta de habilidad matemática la pudiera haber detenido de experimentar la teoría de la relatividad con este hombre si ella quisiera. Y ella no quería... bueno, quería. Pero estaba mal, no es que esta Winry Rockbell hubiera hecho un hábito de siempre hacer lo correcto.

Winry arrastró sus ojos desde su polla y subió por su cuerpo hacia lo delgados abdominales y el tatuaje de apariencia céltica en su pecho. Bajo circunstancias diferentes ella se hubiera preguntado sobre ese tatuaje, pero el momento no invitaba a una charla general. Lo miró a la cara, éste no era un chico bonito. Ésta era un hombre con rasgos fuertemente tallados con una barbilla dominante, una ancha y sensual boca e inteligentes ojos dorados que la miraban divertidos.

-¡Esto no es gracioso! -Winry miró buscando una sábana para cobijarse.

Edward la observó forcejeando para conseguir frenéticamente algo para esconder su cuerpo desnudo. Él agarró la sábana de la cama y la tiró en el piso. Miró su cuerpo y sonrió.

-Tienes un cuerpo increíblemente follable y quiero deslizarme dentro y hacerte gritar cuando te corras, bebé.

-Yo... ¿qué? Tú ¿qué? -Winry se quedó sin palabras por primera vez en su vida. Intentó incorporarse pero el hombre rápidamente movió su pierna para suavemente dejarla descansar sobre sus caderas, manteniéndola sujetada.

-No te deseo. -Bueno, lo hacía. Pero a su alter del sueño, al inofensivo con quien quería tener sexo en el sueño, no al real, grande y musculoso hombre que tenía los ojos trabados en los de ella y la miraba como si él supera cada uno de sus pensamientos y deseos. Ella estaba bastante segura de que él sabía cómo cumplir con sus promesas. Algunos hombres simplemente se veían así mismos de esa manera. Winry sabía que ella realmente debería estar luchando contra él, apartándolo a la fuerza y posiblemente gritándole insultos, pero había algo en él que le hacía querer empujarlo dentro suyo y envolverle las piernas alrededor de su cintura e incitarlo a hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera con su cuerpo. Tal vez era el calor, o la pastilla para dormir, o que ella no había tenido alguien caliente y duro dentro suyo por mucho tiempo lo que le provocaba completamente y absolutamente pensamientos de prostituta.

-Sí, lo haces. -Edward deslizó la mano entre sus piernas , sintiendo los resbaladizos y húmedos pliegues. Él sintió su cuerpo tensarse y supo que la mujer de ojos azules con el pelo rubio liso y labios suaves y besables le daría cabida-. Vamos, disfrutas de mi toque, estás mojada para mí y yo te deseo.

-Yo no te deseo. -Nop, eso no sonó más creíble que la primera vez.

-Mentirosa, mentirosa, te va a crecer la nariz... -Edward le dijo suavemente mientras sus dedos húmedos volvieron otra vez a su clítoris.

-No llevas puesto ningún pantalón. - Y algo estaba más que definitivamente ardiendo.

-Y me gusta ese hecho.

Winry cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos. Ya era un poco tarde para eso dado que él había sentido y visto todo. Ella sabía que fácilmente podría apartarle la pierna lejos de ella de ella pero había algo acerca de su piel en contra de la suya que se sentía tan bien. Y esa mano entre sus piernas estaba exterminando cualquier neurona de chica buena de su cerebro que ella hubiera tenido. Si sintiera alguna amenaza en absoluto era por su propio sentido común luchando en contra de su desesperada necesidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tentándote a una cabalgata a la luz de la luna. -Edward acarició su clítoris lentamente.

Por la forma en que él dijo eso le hizo pensar que ésta no era una ocurrencia excepcional y que él no era algún pervertido trepándose por las ventanas de las mujeres desnudas. O era lo que ella esperaba, que no fuera un pervertido para así poder justificar la manera en que ella actuó y todavía quería actuar. Oh, los torturados pensamientos de la frustración sexual.

-¿Quién pensaste que era? -Winry sabía que debería estar alarmada por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero era difícil estar alarmada cuándo algo se sentía tan buen y ella no quería que él se detuviera.

-Pensé que eras Rose.

¿Él hacía esto a su mejor amiga Rose? Una parte de ella estaba horrorizada, la otra parte celosa y molesta de que Rose nunca se lo haya contado. ¡Qué cosa para mantener en secreto con tu mejor amiga! Sintió los dedos lentamente moverse dentro de su cuerpo. Winry cerró los ojos por un momento y dijo una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento al Diablo por enviarle a este hombre y a una a los ángeles para que le otorguen la fuerza para apartar a este hombre como cualquier chica buena haría. No es que ella fuera buena pero tenía pretensiones de serlo. Y, en este momento, el Diablo parecía tener la sartén por el mango. Vamos Diablo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Rose? y quita los dedos fuera de mí. -Sólo la suave fricción de ellos dentro suyo mientras le acariciaba el clítoris le hacía desear agarrar su polla y ver simplemente qué tan viable era el sexo entre ellos. Estaba segura de que el calor y la talla de esto superaría a sus propios dedos cualquier día.

-Han pasado seis meses o así más o menos. -Los ojos de Edward miraron fijamente a los de ella-. No voy a quitar los dedos porque eres preciosa y apretada, estás mojada y me gusta estar dentro tuyo.

¿Eso era un cumplido? Si era así ¿cómo se respondía? "¿Si es así entonces quédate adentro?"

-Que estés adentro mío no es el punto.

-¿Cuál es?

Winry podía sentir el caliente y duro punto de él en contra de su muslo. Alejó de un tirón la mano de entre sus piernas, sintiendo instantáneamente un extraño vacío. Si, ella claramente estaba en el límite de ser una puta.

-Rose ahora está comprometida. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo hubiera sido ella?

-Depende lo que ella quisiera que yo haga, bebé.

Winry se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Nunca había conocido un hombre tan seguro y sexy antes. No se sentía ofendida, simplemente estaba aturdida, excitada y preguntándose acerca de tener una cabalgata a la luz de la luna con él.

-Eres un... -Se detuvo para buscar las palabras apropiadas para describir a este hombre extraño-. ¿Cuál es el equivalente masculino de prostituta?

-Gigoló. -Edward le informó con una ahogada risa ronca.

-No, eso te hace sonar interesante y excitante pero no lo eres. -Ésta era una tremenda mentira, por supuesto, pero una mentira más a su lista no significaría mucho.

-¿No encuentras esto excitante? -Edward pasó la mano hacia arriba del suave abultamiento de su cuerpo, sintiéndola temblar con su toque. Que ella no haya salido gritando despavoridamente del dormitorio lo percataba de que estaba tan excitada como él.

-No. -Otra mentira. Ella entonces supo que debería defender sus acciones por un buen rato si lograba llegar a las puertas del cielo. Pues bien, has visto que él estaba allí y yo estaba allí, simplemente parecía ser una buena idea en ese momento por lo que pensé ¿por qué no?

Edward sabía que ella estaba excitada. Podía sentirlo en su respuesta. Los labios podían mentir pero los cuerpos no.

-¿Por qué duermes desnuda? ¿Estabas esperando a alguien?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. -¿Cómo podía ella estar avergonzada y excitada al mismo tiempo?

-Oh, pero lo va a ser. -Edward rodó y se recostó dentro de la cuna de sus muslos-. Soy Edward Elric.

-Bien, Edward Elric, ¡aléjate de mí! -Winry quedó inmovilizada en la cama debajo de él y le gustó. El sentido común le decía que gritara y luchara pero el sentido común apesta cuando tienes a un sexy hombre caliente entre tus piernas.

-No quieres decir eso. -Edward agarró sus caderas y la tiró hacia adelante en contra de su polla.

-Pero lo hago. ¡Pesas una tonelada! - Y la mayor parte de ese peso estaba en su polla que infaliblemente se había situado por sí misma en la puerta de su coño, impacientemente esperando entrar.

-No luches contra esto. Me deseas, éstas mojada por quererlo. -Edward colocó un húmedo y aspirado beso en su estómago. Sonrió cuando sintió el escalofrío que corrió a través de su cuerpo-. Dime tu nombre.

Winry tuvo que contenerse de automáticamente cerrar las piernas alrededor del duro cuerpo masculino encima de ella. Se sentía extrañamente natural tener a este hombre tan cerca y caliente. tenerlo dentro suyo parecía una progresión lógica.

-¿Mi nombre realmente tiene importancia para ti?

-Sí. -Edward murmuró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza y lamía un tirante pezón rosado lentamente. "Importa mucho", estuvo a punto de decirle. Esto era diferente-

Winry nunca había podido concentrarse cuando alguien tocaba sus pechos. Y la boca de este hombre la estaba volviendo salvaje.

-Winry... -Ella rechifló suavemente, sus manos empujándole la cabeza para alejarlo de sus pechos.

Edward miró a la mujer en sus brazos. Él vagamente recordó a Rose mencionando a una "Winry" pero nunca imaginó a una mujer como ésta y a ese nombre juntos.

-¿Qué tipo de nombre es Winry? Suena como perteneciente a una tía solterona. -Edward expresó con una sonrisa hacia ella.

Winry lo apartó con fuerza otra vez. Este hombre era tan perturbadoramente sexy como irritantemente arrogante.

-Bueno, ¿qué tipo de nombre es "Edward"? Suena como de perro. -Su risa habría sido simpática si Winry no se hubiera sentido tan desconcertada con todo lo que estaba sintiendo y percibiendo-. Ya sabes, como "siéntate"

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la nariz de Winry juguetonamente.

-O quieres un hueso.

-O quien es un buen chico.

-Eres graciosa. -Edward colocó suaves besos húmedos por debajo de las curvas de su cara.

-Sí y estoy segura de que dices es a todas las mujeres disponibles que están situadas en la parte superior de tus esperanzas de poder follar. -Ella sintió su polla hacerse a un lado lentamente hacia atrás y adelante sobre la entrada de su vagina. Puro calor líquido atravesó corriendo su cuerpo-. Para con eso. -Winry gimió.

-¿Con qué?

-Con esto. -Ella agarró su polla para apartarlo a la fuerza.

Edward gruñó ávidamente cuando su mano se cerró en una parte de él sobre la que no tenía realmente control racional.

-Apártame entonces o tómame adentro es decisión tuta, bebé.

Winry supo que debería haber soltado su polla tan pronto como la había agarrado pero estaba tan dura y grande, y le hacía a una chica cuestionarse...

-Aparte de tu nombre y de que tienes la costumbre de entrar sigilosamente en los dormitorios de las mujeres por la noche... no te conozco. -En alguna parte, en algún remoto lugar dentro de ella, Winry necesitaba justificar lo que ella sabía que estaba a punto de hacer. Eso o tener alguna razón lógica que le viniera en mente que indicara por qué no podría hacer el amor con este desconocido. No necesariamente necesitaría una razón para seguir, pero la haría sentirse mejor más tarde cuando pensara acerca de este hombre.

-Bien, conozcámonos. -La boca de Edward descendió calientemente sobre la de ella.

-Yo... -Winry lo apartó momentáneamente-. Esto va demasiado rápido -Dijo la mujer que todavía sujetaba la polla del desconocido en su otra mano.

-Vamos, bebé, sabes que estaríamos bien juntos.

-No. -Pero lo sabía. Algunas cosas uno simplemente las sabe. Ella a regañadientes soltó su polla. No había forma de que pudiera verse o sonar convincente sobre no tener sexo si todavía la tuviera agarranda.

-Así que si pongo mi cabeza entre tus piernas ahora mismo y te beso, ¿no sentirías nada?

Winry se puso rígida ante sus palabras. Una salvaje excitación la recorrió al pensar en un completo desconocido haciéndole eso. Era como una fantasía cobrando vida.

-No vas a hacer eso... -Sus dos personalidades luchaban por conseguir que él haga eso. La chica mala decía "Sí , por favor" y la chica buena pensaba "¿crees que deberías?" la chica mala retrucó. "Cállate y vuelve a tus labores de punto, buena chica". La insistente chica mala ganó.

-Desafíame, bebé...

¿Podría? ¿Debería? ¿Lo haría? Infiernos, sí...

-Te desafío... -Winry susurró. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ella quería a este hombre, sueño o no sueño. Él estaba caliente, ella estaba caliente. Era un hecho que iban a quemarse juntos.

Edward se movió hacia atrás y le empujó las piernas por encima de sus hombros, exponiendo su húmero y caliente centro para su boca.

En el momento en que la lengua tocó su clítoris, Winry gritó. No había forma de que ella pudiera haberlo reprimido. Nadie nunca la había lamido así. Ella había querido que lo hagan, había esperado que lo hicieran, pero nunca lo había pedido. Ahora este hombre, un desconocido, estaba lamiendo la hendidura entre sus piernas contra una tierna, pero determinada inclemencia sólo porque quiso darle ese placer. Éste era un momento por el cual morir.

-Así que ¿quieres mi polla adentro tuyo? -Edward dejó de lamerla y miró a la mujer que se retorcía delante suyo. Iba a disfrutar de esto. Ella estaba hecha para ser follada.

-Sí...Dios, sí... -Gimió Winry, ya sin importarle lo que le ocurriera tanto como que este desconocido estuviera adentro suyo.

-Dilo. -Edward quería su completa sumisión.

-¡Empuja tu dura y grande polla dentro mío ahora! -Winry estaba completamente desquiciada y a ella le gustaba eso. Se sujetó fuertemente al hombre delante de ella.

Edward arrojó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió. Él no podría haber esperado mucho más tiempo. Agarró sus caderas y la levantó en contra de sus muslos y la penetró con una larga estocada.

-¡Dios, eres tan apretada!

Winry gritó. Él era tan grande que ella lo podía sentir ardiente y duro presionando su estómago. Ella gemía mientras él se alejaba y empujaba dentro suyo con un ritmo constante, nunca realmente permitiendo que la cabeza de la polla abandone su cuerpo. Era una sensación completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes.

-Oh, Edward... -y Winry lloriqueó suavemente cuando el intenso placer rompió a través de su cuerpo. Estrechó a Edward en contra suyo y lo sostuvo mientras él los llevaba a ambos hacia un clímax salvaje. Winry gritó y Edward gruñó en voz alta cayendo hacia adelante en los brazos de Winry.

-Joder... -Winry jadeó suavemente mientras trataba de tomar aliento. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo como éste antes. El sexo salvaje con este desconocido definitivamente valió cualquier condenación posible del infierno.

-Eres hermosa, bebé. -Edward le sonrió a la mujer debajo de él. Ambos estaban calientes y empapados en sudor y él nunca se había sentido más vivo en su vida. Suspiró pesadamente-. No puedo quedarme. -Edward rodó sobre su espalda.

-¿Qué? -Un minuto después del sexo sensacional y él le estaba anunciando que se iba. Ok, ella no había esperado un anillo de bodas pero esto parecía un poco apresurado después de lo que acababan de hacer. Y sí, tal vez ella había esperado más.

Edward se inclinó y besó a Winry con una minuciosidad del que ambos disfrutaron.

-Sólo vine por una cabalgada. -Él se deslizó de la cama y comenzó a ponerse las ropas de había descartado más temprano.

Winry se incorporó y lo observó. Qué fascinante y aun así irritante broma de un hombre. Parecía un poco triste de que ella no volviera a verlo. Triste y frustrada también que ella nunca volvería a tener sexo como este otra vez. Puñeteramente típico... nada bueno alguna vez duraba.

-Ya veo, ahora que se terminó, eres como el Zorro o algo por el estilo. Tienes que irte y combatir a los malhechores o tener sexo con alguna otra mujer.

"Sólo te quiero a ti ahora" casi le dijo Edward. Había algo acerca de esta mujer que lo hacía querer hacer eso. Esto no era lo que había planificado cuando había subido a este dormitorio.

-La próxima vez traeré un condón. - Era completamente contrario a él no estar preparado para una cabalgata a la luz de la luna, pero entonces él no se había preparado para Winry.

-No va a haber una próxima vez, hombre luz de luna.

Edward se rió suavemente y salió a través de la ventana.

Ahora Winry comprendía por qué los lugareños en todas esas películas de clase B preguntaban ¿quién era el hombre enmascarado? cuando él barría con todos a través de un pueblo, salvando el día y yéndose sin chistar. A pesar de que ella pudo verle los ojos, sabía que Edward Elric llevaba puesta una máscara. Pero bueno, la mayor parte de las personas lo hacías. También sabía que debería estar avergonzada de su comportamiento. Esto era un error y estaba mal, y ella probablemente iría derecho al infierno, pero había sido malditamente bueno.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

-Ya sabes, no puedo esconderme en tu casa

para siempre, Rose.- Winry le dijo mientras le

daba a su mejor amiga un pedazo de cinta para

asegurar los listones plateados de la gran mesa

del comedor en el centro de la sala de estar.

Cuando Rose Thomas decidió tener su fiesta de compromiso el fin de semana del Día de Rizenbul

ella salió a toda marcha. Ningún gasto fue escatimado. Pero entonces ella estaba casándose por el dinero y eso hacía un infierno de diferencia. Su complaciente prometido Russel Tringham estaba más que feliz de poner su tarjeta de crédito a disposición de Rose. Y Rose, a su vez, había corrido de punta en blanco a su casa paterna en Rizenbul, convirtiendo esto en una muestra de amor, compromiso y los beneficios de casarse por dinero. Pero Winry no la podía

culpar a Rose. Un hombre la amaba y quería

compartir su fortuna con ella. Esto no sucedía

todos los días. Infierno, ella se liberaría también.

-Te necesito aquí para ayudarme con las preparaciones de la fiesta de compromiso.-

Rose tiró de los listones de modo que cayeran como ella quería. Estaba ambientado en plateado y blanco. ¿Por

qué? Simplemente porque eso era lo que quería

Rose. Si la fiesta de compromiso tenía tal producción, Winry se preguntaba qué estaba planeado para la boda. Tal vez un transporte de calabaza con palomas siendo liberadas mientras una orquesta tocaba cuando la novia hacía que cualquier otra mujer allí pareciese vulgar, como era el derecho de la novia.

-Necesito encontrar un empleo.- Era el mantra

actual de Winry en la vida. Encontrar trabajo, conseguir dinero y relajarse.

-Eso puede esperar. Te necesito aquí.

-No, no es cierto. Insistes en que me quede para darme un respiro de mi deprimente propia casa y todos los problemas que vienen con eso.-

Rose era una buena amiga y Winry la apreciaba. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había disfrutado permaneciendo en una casa que tenía un refrigerador lleno de comida y más que un par de piezas de mobiliario.

-No, tienes razón, pero yo te quiero aquí, Win. Cada vez que pienso en lo que Dante Kimblee te hizo quiero buscarla y estrangularla.

-Bueno, ponte en la cola.- Winry tenía impulsos

de estrangulamiento cuando hablaban de su mutua ex amiga Dante, quien había robado el dinero de Winry y las tarjetas de crédito, y vendido todos sus bienes familiares, y luego había escapado, dejando a Winry con nada más que cuentas y hasta las orejas de problemas con los acreedores.

-¿Estuviste a gusto anoche?

Winry se puso rígida ante las inocentes palabras de su amiga. Hasta antes de este momento ella había decidido considerar a la última noche y a Edward Elric como un sueño, un sueño muy real, pero aun así un sueño. Aunque el placentero dolor entre sus piernas era difícil de ignorar.

-Yo… ah… estuve muy cómoda.- Ella le dio

vueltas a la idea de mencionar su "cabalgata a

la luz de la luna" con Rose. Después de todo el hombre había ido a visitarla a ella. -En cuanto a tu dormitorio… -Winry se detuvo cuando oyó ruido de pasos llegando en dirección a ellas. No quería que el potencial novio escuchara acerca de sus noches pasadas con un pretendiente anterior.

-¡Edward! - Gritó Rose y corrió hacia adelante mientras Edward Elric entraba en la habitación con su prometido Russel Tringham.

¡Carajo! ¡Edward Elric! ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Winry lo miró críticamente bajo la luz del sol brillante. Él era todo y cada una de las cosas que ella recordaba de la noche anterior. Sus ojos dorados se trabaron con los de ella mientras arrastraba a Rose hacia él.

-Win, creo que nunca conociste a Edward Elric.-

-Yo… ah…- ¿Qué decirle? "Lo conocí, lo follé y eso me gustó tanto que no sería perjudicial tenerlo dentro mío otra vez. Por favor salgan del cuarto así podremos tener sexo salvaje otra vez". Probablemente no, esas no eran las palabras apropiadas. - Um... -Sí-. um…-

Parecía como que la mejor alternativa era ir con un "um" por el momento. Winry tenía un abrumador deseo de mirar en dirección a la ingle de Edward Elric simplemente para ver si él era tan grande como ella creyó que estaba anoche.

Pero ésa no era una cosa elegante para hacer o tratar de explicar, por lo que mantuvo los ojos sobre él. Después de todo, fue sólo sexo lo que tuvieron. Ella podía ser lo suficientemente sofisticada como para mostrarse tranquila aunque no se sintiera así.

Edward le sonrió a Winry como si él supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Tomó su mano en la de él cuando Rose los presentó.

Winry estaba intrigada y ligeramente aliviada de que él no mencionara su encuentro previo. No estaba avergonzada de lo que hizo. Sólo que no quería que todo el mundo conociera sus asuntos.

Si Rose pudo mantener a Edward en secreto, entonces ella podía.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, Edward, quiero que le des un vistazo a la cocina y me digas si puedes agregar esos estantes adicionales para mí ahora mismo.- Rose se volvió a Winry para explicarle. -Edward no es sólo un querido amigo sino que él también tiene una compañía

constructora. Me está haciendo un favor poniendo algunos estantes adicionales en la cocina para platos y esas cosas. ¿No es dulce?

-Es adorable.- Winry respondió con excesiva dulzura. Era extraño estar con él y Rose en la misma habitación, sabiendo lo que todos ellos habían hecho.

-¿Puedes mostrarle a Edward la cocina, Win? Quiero mostrarle a Russel algunos de los regalos de compromiso que han llegado.- Rose arrastró a su hombre fuera del cuarto.

-Muéstrame la cocina, bebé.- Edward se movió para pararse al lado de ella.

-No soy un bebé.- Él no parecía tan alto anoche. Winry estaba sobrecogida por su tamaño. Era un hombre montaña, Edward se inclinó hacia abajo y susurró cerca de su oído.

-Eres dulce y bonita y adorable.-

-Lo que sea.- Winry quiso sonar tranquila y

desafectada pero era bastante difícil con el aliento caliente en su cuello trayéndole recuerdos de la noche anterior. El hombre todavía estaba impreso adentro de su cuerpo.

-Ya sabes, tienes un chupón en el cuello.- La marca rojiza en su cuello sobresalía como un faro para Edward. Esta mujer estaba marcada de por vida, sólo que ella no se había dado cuenta de eso todavía.

Winry se puso la mano en el cuello y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Había pensado que había tapado eso con el maquillaje. Pero por supuesto, él sabía que estaba allí.

-¿Quiere echarle un vistazo a la cocina, o qué?-

-Lleva la delantera y te seguiré.- Edward se pegó a sus talones. Él vería el "o qué" cuando se metieran en la cocina.

-No tienes que estar tan cerca. ¿Tienes miedo de perderte?- Winry empujó las puertas oscilantes de la espaciosa cocina moderna e intentó distanciarse de su enorme compañero. Él estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir la tensión contenida de su polla en contra de su culo.

Edward no tenía intenciones de ser distanciado.

Supo en el momento en que entró en esta casa esta mañana que iba a follar a Winry Rockbell otra vez. Una vez con ella nunca sería suficiente.

-No, sólo quiero estar cerca tuyo.- Edward la apretujó arriba en contra de un banco de cocina.

-¿Por qué?- Ella sabía por qué pero no estaba dispuesta a ir por ese camino otra vez. Ese camino era sexualmente fantástico pero ¿dónde llevaba todo esto?. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- Winry abofeteó las grandes manos que se movían debajo de la falda de su ligero vestido de verano.

-Quiero tocarte.-

-Estamos en una cocina donde alguien nos puede ver.- Winry luchaba por mantener puestas las bragas. Sus grandes manos parecían estar en todas partes.

-¿Y?- Edward le preguntó como si no encontrara el hecho demasiado significativo. Arrastró hacia abajo sus bragas a pesar de sus protestas.

-No vuelvas a ponerte bragas otra vez.- Las guardó

dentro de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué?- Simplemente la forma ronca en que lo dijo hizo que Lucy se mojara.

-Quiero tener acceso a ti en todo momento.-

La mano de Edward se deslizó directamente entre sus piernas. La sintió saltar por la reacción. Que ella ya estuviera húmeda lo complacía. El hombre tenía una mano en su coño y la otra en su culo, amasando sus nalgas, y Winry se sentía completamente incapaz de moverse. Estaba sujeta en el lugar por su mutua lujuria.

-Eres terriblemente seguro de ti mismo.- Ella jadeó cuando sus dedos hicieron círculos sobre su clítoris lentamente. Winry sintió una familiar oleada de calor atravesarla de lado a lado. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás por el placer.

.Bebé, tú y yo estamos simplemente predestinados.-Edward estaba excitado sólo por observar su reacción.

-No podemos hacer esto ahora.- A pesar de que Dios sabía que ella lo deseaba. La necesidad de tener a Edward dentro de ella otra vez era apabullante.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Edward mientras llevaba la mano alrededor de su cintura y la levantaba encima de la encimera de la cocina, abriéndole las piernas para acomodar la anchura de su cuerpo.

Cuando Edward deslizó los tirantes de su vestido veraniego hacia abajo, Winry supo que si él tocaba sus pechos ella estaría perdida. Demonios, estuvo perdida desde el momento en que lo encontró.

-Alguien puede entrar ahora mismo.- Sólo el pensamiento de ser descubierta desnuda con Edward adentro suyo era salvajemente excitante.

Nunca se había sentido de esa manera antes con ningún otro hombre. Ella nunca le permitió a nadie tener control sobre ella hasta ahora. Estaba jugando con las salvajes reglas de Edward Elric.

-Pídeme que me detenga.- Edward le quitó el sostén completamente y lo metió en su otro bolsillo como otro recuerdo. Las grandes manos cayeron sobre sus pechos.

-Para.- Winry exhaló suavemente cuando sus dedos rodearon los pezones.

-Di eso de la manera en que quieres darlo a

entender.- La cabeza de Edward bajó para succionar sus pechos.

-Yo…- Cualquier cosa que sea extremadamente

racional que ella había estado pensando en decir

se disolvió bajo la hambrienta succión de la boca

de Natsu sobre su pecho. -Oh, Dios…- Ella le

estrechó la cabeza en contra suyo.

-Desabróchame…- Edward levantó la cabeza y susurró en contra de su boca. Mientras su boca una vez más descendía hacia sus pechos, Winry renunció a cualquier pretensión de no querer tener sexo con Edward y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones. Ella lo deseaba.

¿Qué estaba realmente mal con eso? Nada que ella pudiera ver. Y, sí, seguro, el hecho de que estaban a punto de tener sexo en la cocina no era probablemente una cosa prudente para hacer, pero ser inteligentes no era el único y exclusivo fin en la vida. El placer valuaba alto también.

-Oh, dulce misericordia…- La polla de Edward saltó hacia adelante e inundó sus manos.

¿Había un Libro Guinness de los records para medir el tamaño de una polla? Si fuera así, Edward Elric debería tener posibilidades de ganar el título. Era enorme. Winry se relamió los labios anticipadamente.

-Me alegro que lo apruebes, bebé, dado que tú y mi polla van a estar pasando una buena cantidad de tiempo de alta calidad juntas.-

Edward agarró sus caderas y la tiró hacia adelante.

-¡No podemos hacer esto aquí!- Fue sólo un ruego poco entusiasta de racionalidad mientras envolvía las piernas alrededor de su cintura en respuesta.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Alguien nos verá.-

-¿Te importa?-

-¿A ti no?-

-No particularmente. Es sólo un simple hecho que te deseo y pienso tenerle.- Edward respiró las palabras en contra de su boca. Sonrió cuando sintió a Winry estremecerse en respuesta.

-¿Tú me deseas?-

Había una extremadamente obvia respuesta para eso. ¡Maldición, sí, y hazlo ahora! Winry estaba mojada por la anticipación.

-Sí.-

-Entonces eso es por todo lo que necesitamos preocuparnos. Mete la mano en mi bolsillo de atrás y saca un condón.-

Winry hizo lo solicitado y encontró el paquete de

papel de aluminio. Lo abrió de un tirón con sus dientes y lentamente enfundó su dura polla.

-Agárrate, bebé, va a ser duro y rápido.- Edward empujó dentro de ella.

Anoche ella estaba insegura de cómo su polla se acomodaría adentro suyo. Hoy sabía que él entraba y lo quería todo dentro de ella ahora. Winry puso las manos sobre su culo, apremiándolo adentro y adelante. Gimió cuando la llenó completamente. Nunca había sentido

nada tan bueno como Edward duro y caliente adentro de su cuerpo.

Edward lentamente comenzó a empujar adentro y

afuera de ella, aumentando el ritmo mientras sus

labios devoraban los de ella en un beso hambriento.

Winry no sabía si era el hombre, o lo que estaban haciendo en una habitación a la que alguien podría entrar, pero su orgasmo se estaba construyendo raudo y sagaz mientras él comenzaba a latir dentro de ella con una urgencia tan igualada a la propia por su necesidad de correrse.

-Oh… oh…- Winry gritó cuando el orgasmo comenzó a abrumarla.

Edward se rió.

-Me gusta una mujer que muestra su reconocimiento. Córrete para mí, bebé.- Él empujó varias veces más y sintió los temblores desgarrar a través del cuerpo de Winry y los suyos propios cuando se corrieron juntos, Winry gritando su nombre incoherentemente.

-¿Está todo bien, Win?- Rose gritó alto mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

-¡Maldición!- Ella estaba en la cocina siendo follada por un dios y su mejor amiga estaba justo a punto de entrar. Winry empujó a Edward de su cuerpo y se lanzó abajo del banco.

Rápidamente levantó los tirantes de su vestido y se enderezó la falda. Estaba completamente consciente de que estaba sin sujetador y esperaba que Rose no se diera cuenta.

-¿Están bien?- Rose miró de Winry hacia Edward. -Oí un grito.- Winry pensó que había visto un ratón.- Edward

miró a Winry solícitamente.

-¿En mi cocina? ¡De ninguna manera! Russel, cariño, tú y Natsu pueden revisar la cocina en busca de ese ratón. Necesito hablar con Win.-

Winry se encontró a sí misma siendo arrastrada hacia la sala de estar.

-Tuviste sexo con Edward, ¿verdad?-

¿Era tan obvio? Ok, tal vez el grito que dio la delató. Ciertamente no había sido un grito de "Oh, Dios mío, hay un horrible ratón". Fue más un grito de "Oh, este hombre dentro de mí va a partirme en dos pero no me importa".

-¡No tuve sexo con Edward!- Mintió, como ofendida por la acusación.

-¡Mentirosa!- Rose le sonrió a su amiga.

-¡No lo soy!- Winry no estaba segura de lo que pensaba acerca de toda la cosa sobre Edward por lo que no estaba realmente lista para discutirlo con alguien, y mucho menos con Rose.

-No tienes puesto el sostén.-

-¿Y?- Winry se cruzó de brazos sobre sus pechos, sintiendo que sus pezones se endurecían al recordar la boca de Edward.

-Tu cara está ruborizada, tus labios hinchados y te ves como si estuvieras bien y verdaderamente follada.- Rose sacudió la cabeza bromeando. - Así que cuéntame sobre tu cabalgata a la luz de la luna de anoche. Parece que eso se ha extendido a la luz del día.-

-¿Qué?- La inocente mentira número trescientos doce de Winry Rockbell.

-Te oí gritar anoche y no de miedo.-

Winry se puso roja por la vergüenza.

-¿Por qué no dijiste algo?-

Rose sonrió abiertamente ante su obvia incomodidad al ser pillada.

-¿Qué podría decir aparte de bien hecho?-

Las dos mujeres irrumpieron en un conspirador ataque de risas.

-¡Ese hombre tiene una polla enorme!- Winry no había tenido la intención de decir eso pero sentía el calor residual de Edward dentro de su cuerpo.

-Lo sé.- Rose sonrió con el recuerdo.

-Hay una fuerte posibilidad de que tenga tendencias de comportamiento de puta. Me mojo sólo por mirar a Edward y nunca me he corrido tan rápidamente en mi vida.-

Rose tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

-Te digo que si no estuviera comprometida…-

-Pero lo estás.- Winry la interrumpió rápidamente. Repentinamente no quería pensar en Edward con nadie más que no sea ella misma.

Si, completamente racional después de tener sexo con el hombre dos veces.

-¿Estás celosa?-

Winry bufó por ese comentario. Por supuesto que ella estaba malditamente celosa. Era una mujer, por el amor de Dios, quien simplemente había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida. Se merecía sentirse un poquito posesiva. Pero también sintió la necesidad de mentir igualmente.

-¡No, para nada! Es simplemente una aventura.-

-Tal vez, tal vez no. Edward nunca me tomó durante el día.

-Eso no quiere decir nada.- Quería decir algo, sólo que Winry no estaba segura de qué.

-Bueno, veremos.- Murmuró Rose, sin convicción. Sonrió malvadamente a su amiga.

-¿Puedes caminar?-

-Apenas.-

Como toda fiesta de compromiso ésta era un éxito. Mucha comida, alcohol y gente de muy buen humor mientras brindaban por la feliz pareja. Winry estaba encantada por Rose pero personalmente por todo. ¿Por qué uno quiere casarse si tiene que pasar por todo este

alboroto? ¿El punto no era lograr casarse para estar con alguien y no para tener todo este fiestón? O tal vez ella era simplemente una perra cínica.

-Sí, eso debe ser.- Winry masculló para sí misma mientras subía las escaleras para librarse del ruido y el apretujón de personas. La comida y el alcohol gratis habían traído amigos de los que no había escuchado durante años.

-¿Escapándote?-

Winry se puso rígida y giró para enfrentar a Edward

Elric. Había estado procurando evitarlo toda la noche pero estaba malditamente cerca de ser imposible. Él parecía perseguirle los pasos, apareciendo al lado de ella, o detrás de ella y siempre tocándola ligeramente y aun así, cariñosamente, dejándola consciente de él en

todo momento. Sólo tenía que estar en la casa para que Winry esté consciente de él.

-Sólo apartándome de la multitud hambrienta.-

-Sí, a la gente le gustan las fiestas, especialmente cuando es gratis.- Edward se movió más cerca de ella.

-Hueles genial.-

Winry tragó saliva. Ella sabía adónde se dirigía esto. Caliente y fabuloso sexo. Ella medio había tomado una especie de decisión de que no quería seguir adelante con esto si no tenía futuro. No es que anduviera buscando un futuro con cualquier hombre, y mucho menos con Edward Elric. Para ser honestos, ella no tenía idea de lo que quería en absoluto. A pesar de que el sexo salvaje con Edward Elric se elevaba a la parte superior de su lista de prioridades.

-¿Debería bajar la escalera y…-

-Y qué exactamente voy a hacer abajo más que

mantenerte alejado de mí?-

-Creo que deberías quedarte en el piso de arriba conmigo.- Edward la atrapó junto a él, sus manos empujándole las caderas firmemente contra su ya dura polla.

-Llevas puesta ropa interior.- Edward podía sentir el contorno de eso debajo de su vestido.

-¿Y?- Un escalofrío de salvaje anticipación corrió hacia abajo de la columna vertebral de Winry.

-Te dije que no usaras bragas.-

-No seas ridículo. Como si yo fuera a hacer lo que tú digas.- Incluso mientras decía esas palabras, Winry supo que él iba a hacerla tragárselas.

Edward sonrió a la mujer en sus brazos.

-Quítate las bragas.-

Sólo la manera en que dijo las palabras provocó que Winry se mojara más de lo que pensaba posible. Ella quería dejar caer las bragas hasta sus rodillas. Pero también quería ver lo que haría Edward si no lo hacía.

-No.- Ella sabía que esto sería un desafío instantáneo para Edward.

-Entonces voy a tener que castigarte, bebé.-

Edward la levantó como un bombero sobre su hombro antes de que Winry tuviera la posibilidad de hablar.

Qué…- Su cabeza cayó abajo contra el firme culo de Edward mientras él la llevaba hacia un dormitorio cercano que estaba siendo usado para almacenar los abrigos de los invitados. Winry intentó luchar y pelear pero para ser honesta, era sólo un intento poco decidido.

-Eres la clase de mujer que necesita una buena zurra.-

-No lo harías…- Eso sería humillante… y excitante.

-Oh pero lo haría.- Edward llegó a una cama cercana y la dejó caer sobre ella. Antes de que Winry tuviera la posibilidad de escapar, Edward estaba sobre ella, arrastrándola a través de su regazo de manera que quedó boca abajo acostada sobre la cama. Edward agarró el ruedo de su vestido y lo levantó, descubriendo su culo cubierto de encaje. -Que lleves puesto un sostén

lo entiendo porque eres muy grande y besable y no me gustaría que ningún hombre estuviera mirándote. Pero las bragas no las necesitas.

Winry sintió el tirón del encaje desgarrándose cuando él lo arrancó de su cuerpo. Fue reemplazado por una serie de suaves palmadas en su trasero.

-¡Es sólo ropa interior! ¿Cuál es tu problema?-

Ella podía sentir el problema de él poniéndose más duro a cada segundo debajo de su estómago.

Edward continuó palmeando su rellenito y redondo culo ligera y lentamente, sus dedos hundiéndose en la hendidura haciéndola abrir las piernas un poco más ampliamente en respuesta.

-No debes llevar puesta ropa interior porque quiero poder hacer esto en cualquier momento que quiera.- Edward se detuvo y deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo de la hendidura del culo dentro del caliente centro de su cuerpo. -Estás tan apretada y mojada.- Comenzó a acariciarla de adelante hacia atrás, sintiéndola retorcerse en respuesta.

Winry había estado húmeda todo el día pensando en él. Ahora todo lo que ella quería hacer era tenerlo dentro suyo haciéndola correrse. Llevar o no llevar puesta ropa interior era sólo un vago tema secundario.

-Quieres mi polla dentro de ti, ¿verdad?- Edward deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella, imitando lo que su polla haría.

-Sí.- Winry siseó mientras sus dedos rítmicamente se deslizaban adentro y afuera de ella.

-¿Vas a volver a ponerte ropa interior otra vez?- Gruñó Edward, exigiendo una respuesta.

-No…- Oh, ella estaba casi al borde de correrse.

-¿Nunca?-

-Nunca…- Oh, cómo lo deseaba.

-Muy bien, entonces.-

Edward sacó sus dedos de ella, abofeteó su culo una vez más y se salió de debajo de ella. Su polla estaba tan tensa y llena que pensó que podría explotar. Pero no tenía intención de tomar a Winry ahora. Quería prolongar la anticipación entre ellos.

-Iré a verte más tarde esta noche para nuestra cabalgata.- Se puso de pie y la miró hacia abajo mientras ella jadeantemente e indignantemente intentaba controlarse. -Me desearás realmente mal después de esto.-

-Ni lo sueñes.- Winry estaba tan cerca de correrse que no requeriría ningún esfuerzo en absoluto de su parte para liberar la tensión interior. Y después de este pequeño episodio, ella no estaba dispuesta a pedirle a él que la follara. -Puedo cuidar de mí misma.- Winry deslizó sus dedos hasta su clítoris. Tal vez si Edward la observara tocándose terminaría el trabajo que había empezado.

Edward estaba inclinado a quedarse y observar el placer que se daba por sí misma pero eso habría sido una tortura para sí mismo también.

-No es tan bueno como puedo hacerlo yo, bebé.-

Edward sonrió abiertamente y salió del cuarto.

Tendría un montón de tiempo más tarde esa noche.

-¿Edward?- Le preguntó Rose cuándo vio a su amiga bajar las escaleras.

-Si...- Winry estaba tan completamente tensa por la necesidad de correrse que sabía que sus propios dedos eran sólo capaces de hacer la mitad del trabajo. El hombre tenía razón. Ella lo necesitaba.

-Ese hombre puede arruinar a una mujer de por vida.-

-Él no te arruinó.-

-Eso es porque tenemos sólo una cosa ocasional.-

-Tú y él no son claramente ocasionales.-

-No va a durar.- Winry sabía que no pasaría nada bueno.

Rose la miró evaluándola. Ella conocía tanto a Edward como a Winry. Ninguno de ellos hacía nada sin una razón.

-No sabes eso.-

-Lo sé. Edward Elric no es del tipo protector.-

-Creo que lo es. Sólo que no ha encontrado a la mujer correcta para cuidar.-

Winry sabía dónde llevaba esta conversación.

¿Por qué las personas recién comprometidas tenían esta obsesiva necesidad de emparejar a los otros?

-No estoy buscando a un hombre.-

-Pero encontraste a uno de cualquier manera.-

Winry estaba sudando de manera crónica.

Estaban en la mitad de un verano y ella llevaba puesto un largo camisón de algodón que cubría su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta los tobillos.

Rose no había cuestionado su necesidad de pedirle prestado el camisón, en lugar de eso la había mirado y simplemente sacudido la cabeza que diciendo "no va a funcionar con Edward" .

Bueno, tal vez no funcionaría pero él no tendría todo a su modo.

-¡Vaya, hola, abuelita!- Dijo Edward cuando entró por la ventana y vio a Winry cubierta como una casta virgen.

-¿Pensaste que eso me quitaría las ganas?- Le preguntó mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

-Sólo estoy cansada y quiero dormir.-

-Sí, claro.- Edward murmuró, no creyendo una palabra de eso a la vez que se unía a ella en la cama.

-Te ves un poco caliente con ese atavío.-

Se acostó al lado de ella y ubicó las manos debajo de su cabeza mientras la contemplaba. Winry estaba hirviendo pero no iba a dejar que él se enterase. Quería darle la impresión de estar tranquila y desafectada. Ése era el plan. No tenía una esperanza en el infierno de tener éxito pero todavía era su plan.

-¿Estás disgustada conmigo, bebé, porque te dejé toda caliente e incómoda?-

-No, de ningún modo.- Estaba furiosa porque había perdido el control con un hombre que apenas conocía. ¿De qué se trataba esto?

-Vamos, estás furiosa conmigo.-

-Sí.- Winry rechifló. La calma no era la forma natural de ser de ella y el plan instantáneamente fue arrojado por la ventana.

-Así que ¿qué vas a hacer con eso?- Edward quitó las manos de detrás de su cabeza y apoyó una sobre su cadera cubierta en algodón.

-No me toques.-

-¿O qué?- La mano de Edward se deslizó encima de su estómago.

-Te pegaré.-

Edward se rió por sus palabras.

-No harías eso.- Aunque Edward sentía que ella realmente lo intentaría. Lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-Tú me deseas.-

Winry volteó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él era increíblemente sexy y, por supuesto, ella lo deseaba, pero ése no era el punto.

-Eres demasiado arrogante al pensar que puedes trepar por una ventana y tomar a cualquier mujer.-

-Tú no eres simplemente cualquier mujer y yo te tomaré otra vez.-

Eso era todo lo que Winry necesitaba oír. La arrogante confianza de que ella era suya para tomar. Bien, ella tenía el control ahora. Winry se lanzó hacia Edward, aterrizando duramente arriba de su cuerpo, golpeando con los puños su pecho duro como una piedra e ignorando la divertida risa de él.

-¡Tú no me controlas!- Winry chasqueó mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo que su polla buscaba instintivamente el húmedo calor del cuerpo que se ofrecía a sí mismo.

-Bebé, no estés tan nerviosa.- Las manos de Edward se deslizaron hacia arriba por debajo de su camisón, sobre sus caderas desnudas.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!-

-Está bien, tienes la voz cantante.- Edward podía sentir su húmedo coño en contra de su polla y estaba más que feliz de jugar el juego a su manera porque el resultado final sería el mismo. Mutua satisfacción.

Winry se detuvo y lo miró. ¿Ella podía llevar la voz cantante?

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo.-

Este hombre la había dejado toda caliente y deseosa. Podría ser una buena idea devolverle el favor para que vea cuánto le gustaría. Se quitó el caluroso camisón y lo echó sobre su cabeza hacia el piso. El fresco alivio instantáneo atacó su cuerpo.

-No te muevas.- Winry susurró mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y lamía a Edward desde la parte superior de su pecho hasta el borde de su ingle y daba marcha atrás otra vez. Sonrió cuando lo oyó gruñir por lo bajo en su garganta.

Esto era lo mejor. Ella tenía algún poder ahora.

Comenzó a lamer su cuerpo lentamente, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para colocar húmedos y aspirados besos sobre sus tetillas y abdominales. Lamió el tatuaje céltico justo por encima de su corazón.

-¿Qué significa esto?- El intrincado nudo tramado en azul marino era hermoso contra el color bronceado de su piel.

-Es un corazón céltico que no tiene comienzo ni fin. Simboliza el amor eterno.-

-¿Tú crees en eso?- No era lo que ella esperaba del hombre luz de luna. Cierto, sabía poco sobre él pero eso parecía salvajemente romántico para un hombre que seducía a las mujeres a la luz de la luna. También la hizo sentir extrañamente caliente por dentro.

-Sí, creo en eso.-

Winry besó su tatuaje y continuó lamiendo hacia abajo de su cuerpo hasta su polla. Se detuvo y miró al hombre debajo de ella. Le agarró la polla con ambas manos. Sonrió cuando él gimió. Excelente.

-¿Debería chuparte hasta que te corras o sólo jugar contigo un poco?- Winry se inclinó hacia abajo y lamió la cabeza de su polla.

-Oh, Dios.- Edward le agarró la cabeza para empujarla más cerca de su voluminosa polla. Winry lo apartó.

-No me toques o no te chuparé.- El poder para volverlo loco era suyo.

Dadas las alternativas Edward dejó caer sus manos sobre la ropa de cama.

-Me comportaré por ahora.-

-Buen chico.- Winry murmuró mientras lamía lentamente de arriba hacia abajo el esforzado eje, masajeando sus bolas mientras lo hacía.

Pudo sentir bajo sus manos justo cuando Edward estuvo en el borde. Perfecto. Tomó su polla dentro de su boca tanto como pudo y chupó duro hacia abajo.

-Oh, bebé…- Edward tenía la sensación de que iba a explotar.

Winry nunca supo que chupar a un hombre podría ser así. Era increíblemente íntimo y a su vez intensamente poderoso y a ella le gustara eso. El corcoveo de las caderas de Edward le dejó saber que él quería correrse. Lástima. Ella no iba a dejarlo. Quitó la boca de su polla y la miró brillando a la luz de la luna.

-¿Quieres que te monte, hombre luz de luna?-

-¿Quieres que me encaje arriba tuyo toda apretada y húmeda, tomando cada pulgada de ti adentro mío?-

-¡Dios mío, sí!- Sus manos trataron de alcanzar sus caderas, queriéndola encima de él ahora.

Winry se deslizó sobre su polla, sintiendo su caliente y duro calor adentro suyo. Maldición, él se sentía bien. Era una lástima desperdiciar esto pero eso es lo que ella iba a hacer. El hombre tenía que aprender una lección.

-Oops… no tengo un condón. Supongo que no podremos tener sexo después de todo.- Ella se levantó de la polla de Natsu y gateó fuera de la cama. Quedándose toda caliente y deseosa, ¿lo estaría él? Creo que no . Winry caminó hacia la puerta.

Edward soltó una carcajada ante su comportamiento. Él sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo. Saltó fuera de la cama y la acometió ligeramente contra el suelo.

-Oh, yo tengo un condón.- Edward la puso sobre sus rodillas.

-No estoy interesada ahora.- Winry estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas con Edward presionando apretadamente por detrás de ella.

-Pero yo sí y creo que puedo interesarte.-

Manteniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, se estiró para alcanzar los pantalones que había descartado más temprano. Tenía varios condones allí dentro para el propósito específico de follar a Winry Rockbell. Edward la soltó por un momento para ponerse el condón.

Winry gateó hacia adelante sobre sus manos y rodillas para escapar de él pero Edward la atrapó fácilmente contra él. Ambos sabían que esto era sólo una resistencia simbólica de parte de ella.

-Eres muy divertida, bebé.- Edward separó sus rodillas ampliamente.

- Puedes tomar el control cualquier día.-

-Esto está lastimando mis rodillas.- Ella podía sentirlo deslizándose adentro desde atrás.

Empujó su culo hacia atrás en dirección a él.

-Haré que valga la pena.-

-Hablar es fácil. Quiero acción ahora.-

-Yo estoy a cargo.- Edward la penetró en un empuje.

-¡Oh, Edward!- Winry jadeó mientras él profunda y lentamente bombeaba adentro y afuera de su cuerpo. La sensación era tan intensa que a ella le costaba esfuerzo recobrar el aliento.

-Más rápido…-

-Sí, señora.- Edward aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus empujes.

Winry se mordió el labio, intentando no gritar. Nunca antes había sido una chillona cuando tenía sexo. Usualmente ella bostezaba y estaba agradecida de que todo haya terminado y estuviera hecho. Pero Edward Elric la hacía querer gritar y chillar y bendecir el día en que el hombre nació.

-¡Te amo!- Aún mientras gritaba las palabras sabía que estaban realmente mal. ¿Qué diablos la había poseído?

Edward se quedó rígido por un momento ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué?- ¿Había escuchado correctamente?

-Uh… um…- Era realmente difícil intentar inventar una buen respuesta perspicaz con Edward caliente adentro suyo y todo lo que ella quería hacer era concentrarse en correrse y no tapar su error.

-Yo… ah… dije que me encanta esto.- Winry gritó mientras se corría. Ella colapsó en el suelo debajo de Edward mientras él se corría duro dentro de ella.

Edward la volteó y la miró pensativamente.

A Winry no le gustaba esa mirada minuciosa.

Estaba buscando respuestas que ella no tenía.

-Yo… ah… supongo que tienes que irte ahora.-

¿De dónde diablos había salido la palabra con "A"? Ella nunca le había dicho a alguien antes que lo amaba. Curioso.

-Puedo quedarme.- De hecho Edward quería quedarse e intentar averiguar lo que pasaba con esta mujer que lo afectaba como ninguna otra.

Winry se incorporó y envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

-¿Por qué arruinar la mística? Estoy segura de que te veré por alrededor.-

En realidad ella iba a aseverar su punto de vista no viéndolo. Edward Elric era fabuloso para tener sexo pero era demasiado confuso. O tal vez ella era la que confundía sexo con algo más.

-Puedes contar con ver mucho de mí, Winry Rockbell.-


End file.
